One in a Million
by kurohana-chan3
Summary: "Please, don't go.." "I hope I'm not too late to say this.."  When their friend is on the verge of death, would a certain leader have the chance to say what he truly feels?


**Hi there! My first one-shot. I was inspired by One in a Million by Hannah Montana. Reviews are really appreciated, it's one of the ways I can improve. :D I don't own Class of the Titans or the song. Enjoy!**

**How did I get here****  
><strong>**I turned around and there you were****  
><strong>**Didn't think twice or rationalize****  
><strong>**Cause somehow I knew****  
><strong>**That there was more that just chemistry****  
><strong>**I mean I knew you were kind of into me****  
><strong>**But I figured it's too good to be true**

"Jay, watch out!" The redhead yelled as she pushed the leader away. The heroes were fighting against Cronus' minions and this time, luck is not on the heroes' side.

Archie's ankle brace broke and was unable to fight and Atlanta had to shield him. Archie was helpless; he could not move or protect Atlanta from all the monsters charging right at her. Odie and Neil were being thrown around, landing on the ground harder than they did every time. Herry had too many of Cronus' minions to handle to save his friends.

"Theresa!" Jay turned around to see Theresa lying in a pool of blood, with one of Cronus' scythes stabbed hard into her back. Anger filled the leader's heart as he charged at Cronus with his xiphos.

"It's useless Jay!" Cronus laughed as he dodged effortlessly as Jay lunged at the God of Time.

Atlanta ran towards Cronus with lightning speed and knocked him down. She grabbed Jay's hand and ran towards the truck.

"LET ME GO!" Jay screamed as he tried to break free from Atlanta's grip.

"Jay, please…" Tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks. Jay looked around, seeing Herry carrying Odie and Neil towards the truck, and Archie carrying Theresa in his arms struggling to reach the truck.

"Theresa…" Jay felt his heart sink.

"GET IN THE TRUCK!" Herry screamed as Archie carefully placed Theresa beside Jay.

Herry sped past every red light and car that was in his way. The heroes rushed back to Olympus, hoping that Chiron would save their friend's life.

**I said pinch me, where's the catch this time****  
><strong>**Can't find a single cloud in the sky****  
><strong>**Help me before I get use to this guy****  
><strong>

Jay held Theresa in his arms, blood staining his shirt and arms, but he did not care. Theresa was still breathing, but it was getting faint by the minute. Atlanta was covered in blood, she was badly injured too. Archie had an arm around her shoulder, hushing his best friend as tears stopped running down her cheeks. Odie and Neil sat silently beside Archie and Atlanta. Odie lost his laptop along the way and Neil was in a mess, but both did not bother at all.

The heroes reached Olympus and Jay handed Theresa to Chiron unwillingly. He wanted to stay by her side, making sure the redhead's all right.

"This can't be happening…" Jay mumbled as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Jay," Hera approached her student and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"All my fault… If I didn't… Theresa…" Jay could not hold back the tears anymore.

Atlanta cried again as she saw the leader break down. She buried herself in the arms of Archie, who was trying hard to bear the pain in his ankle as he supported Atlanta's weight. The heroes sat together outside the door that was separating them from Theresa. They refused to heal their wounds from the help of their mentors. They sat there in silence for hours, refusing to move an inch.

**They say that good things take time****  
><strong>**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye****  
><strong>**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
><strong>**I can't believe it****  
><strong>**You're one in a million**

Jay closed his eyes, thinking of all the times he had with Theresa. All he remembered was making her work very hard just so the heroes could defeat Cronus. Theresa had rarely smiled recently. He had always been pushing her away every time she tries to get close to him. Jay fears that love would interfere with his duty to defeat Cronus. He was wrong. Cronus does not matter anymore. Theresa has always been in his mind, wondering what she's doing every minute, how she's been and most importantly, does she love him back…

The doors swung open, barely missing the heroes. They stood up and turned to see Chiron, he was at a loss of words.

"Theresa… She has lost too much blood… She might not—"

"SHE WILL NOT DIE!" Jay screamed. He tried to enter the room to see Theresa, but Hera held him back. The others did the same, but the Gods were standing in their way.

"Please, we have to see her!" Atlanta pleaded.

"She has to rest for now. You might worsen her condition—"

"We are not goddamned burdens on Theresa!" Neil shouted.

"Let us stay here if we cannot see her today!" Odie protested.

"But, you have school—"Hermes said

"Theresa's more important than school!" Archie fell back; he could not support himself without his ankle brace.

"No." Hera said firmly.

"Hera," Persephone spoke up, "let them stay."

Hera had no choice but to give in, for the sake of Jay.

"You will be responsible for the heroes."

**All this time I was lookin' for love****  
><strong>**Trying to make things work that weren't good enough****  
><strong>**Til' I thought I'm through****  
><strong>**Said "I'm done"****  
><strong>**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

"Let Chiron heal you at least," Persephone said as she sat with the heroes.

The heroes shook their heads.

"I can't take this anymore!" Atlanta stood up and ran away.

"Atlanta!" Archie struggled to stand.

"Arch—"Jay said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Archie smiled and limped to where Persephone said Atlanta would be.

Atlanta did not go far. She had run into Persephone's solarium, where Theresa spent her time developing her powers. She fell on her knees and wailed her heart out.

"Don't go… Terri…"

Not long after Archie came in. He wrapped his arms around her, falling to his knees as he did so.

"She's a fighter. She'll never stop fighting." Archie whispered into her ear. "If she does, you can hunt her down and I will be by your side being the warrior I am meant to be. We can go save her."

Atlanta smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Dork—"As she lift up her head, her lips met with Archie's.

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff****  
><strong>**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough****  
><strong>**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky****  
><strong>**I have never felt so happy****  
><strong>**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes****  
><strong>

Atlanta pulled away, blushing furiously. She looked into Archie's eyes and smiled. Her best friend has always been there for her, through tough times. He is all she ever wanted, a dork who loves her for who she is.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Atlanta"

**They say that good things take time****  
><strong>**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye****  
><strong>**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
><strong>**I can't believe it****  
><strong>**You're one in a million**

"It's been a day, please eat up" Persephone pleaded.

"Theresa hasn't eaten too…" Jay mumbled as he stared into blank space.

The others had fallen asleep beside the door. Jay was too worried about Theresa to think of sleeping.

"Persephone, does Theresa talk about me to you?" he asked.

The Goddess nodded. "She always complains about you being too hard on your friends and sometimes come to me crying about how harsh and could you've been treating her."

"Am I t-that bad?" Jay stuttered. He was choking on his tears.

"My dear Jay, I know the seven of you were destined to defeat Cronus. Do not forget that you are human, every one of you have feelings; happiness, sadness, anger and love."

"But I am the leader; I should set a good example to them…"

"You are, but you have to let it go sometimes. I know, Theresa is always on your mind and you want to protect her from all the danger," Persephone was on the verge of crying. "All I can say is, don't let her go. You only have one chance and don't lose it."

**All this time I was lookin' for love****  
><strong>**Trying to make things work that weren't good enough****  
><strong>**Til' I thought I'm through****  
><strong>**Said "I'm done"****  
><strong>**Then stumbled into the arms of the one**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time****  
><strong>**Can't find a single cloud in the sky****  
><strong>**Help me before I get used to this guy**

Jay vowed that he would never let Theresa go. He loves Theresa dearly. Losing her is like losing part of his heart. The world means nothing without Theresa.

"I have to see her. I have something to say to her." Jay stood up and was about to enter the room.

"Jay!" Hera called.

"No Hera, I have to be by her side now. Like what Neil said, we are no burden on Theresa."

"Let him go Hera" Persephone said. A tear managed to escape her eye.

Jay entered the room silently. He saw Theresa lying on her side. The scythe had burned her back badly. She was still looking pale, her breathing still faint. Jay kneeled beside Theresa and held her cold hand.

"Theresa, I want to say I'm sorry. I've been really harsh on you. All I ever cared was defeating Cronus. To tell you the truth, yes, I want to defeat Cronus, because of you. I want to protect you from any form of danger and be by your side always. I miss your smile; I guess it's my fault. Everyone misses you Theresa. Please get better. I hope I'm not too late to say this, I love you, with all my heart. You're one in a million."

Jay leaned towards Theresa and softly pressed his lips to hers. Theresa flinched and Jay pulled away. The redhead opened her eyes and smiled.

"Jay…"

**They say that good things take time****  
><strong>**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye****  
><strong>**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one****  
><strong>**I can't believe it**

**You're one in a million**


End file.
